Master Pranksters Marauder's Tail mainly Black
by AyameKijo
Summary: The story of four girl's lives of their 6th year at Hogwarts. Prank lovers and a rivelry toward the Marauders makes this year particularly interesting as the two groups try to outwit each other...but will these feelings change? A RLOC, SBOC, JPLE, OCOC,
1. Chapter 1

_**Master Pranksters (Marauder's Tail...mainly Black) Characters**_

Written by The Itinerant Felons

The Itinerant Felons Group member 1  
Name: Arielle Grace Abernathy (a.k.a. Ari)  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'4  
Hair: Shoulder length blue hair  
Eyes: Green  
Race: Muggleborn  
Year: 6th  
House: Ravenclaw  
Wand: Dragon heartstring 91/3inches, Maple  
Broom: Cleansweeps  
Quidditch: Seeker  
B-day: March 13  
Pet: Dog, Sheba  
Other: Nice Body, really curvy, has house in Indiana but has summer mansion in England, bookworm, smart, hates being called 'mermaid', loves making up pranks and how to carry them out, fairly good artist, good annoying people and scaring them, is impossible to startle by surprise attacks, loves to sing and dance, likes anime, can get on hyper mode

Ari's Brother  
Name: Kenny Junior Abernathy  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'2  
Hair: Changes, but currently short and purple  
Eye: Blue  
Race: Muggleborn  
Year: 3rd  
Wand: Phoenix feather 13inch, Oak  
Broom: Comet 260  
House: Gryffindor  
Quidditch: Chaser  
B-day: May 4th  
Pet: Hamtaro the hamster  
Other: loves to pester Arielle, is as skinny as can be but is not anorexic, loves outdoor sports like bikes stunts and skateboarding

The Itinerant Felons Group member 2  
Name: Reyna Simons  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'2  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: 6th  
Wand: Veela hair 11inch, Oak  
Hair: Long wavy black  
Eyes: Light chocolate Brown  
Race: Pureblood, 1/2 Hawaiian  
Quidditch: Cheer crew  
B-day: December 30  
Pet: Chinchilla-Charlie  
Other: Nice body, Less defined curves, tanned skin, outgoing, little prissy at times, courageous, is the most fashion-able one, easy and fast to judge, not as involved with idea of pranks as much as carrying them out

The Itinerant Felons Group member 3  
Name: Kayla Danielle Reed  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'9  
House: Slytherin  
Year: 6th  
Wand: Unicorn hair 9 3/4inch, Willow  
Hair: Silky silver hair that flows to lower back.  
Eyes: Gold  
Race: Wolf demon (no one but Group members, Kenny, Lily, and Allie know)  
Quidditch: Beater  
Broom: Comet 260  
B-day: July 26  
Pets: Black stallion- Phantom (stays at home) and of course family wolves (ignores them)  
Other: Large family, very cunning, nice for a Slytherin, loves pranks, has silver wolf ears and tail-both have black tips- which are covered with a beanie hat and pants/cloak, wolf ears can change to elf-like ears, fangs, claws, has family problem, is a crybaby only in front of friends, hard to earn trust, bookworm, good at all classes, excellent martial artist, often gets them out of trouble, likes anime, can get in hyper mode

Group member 4  
Name: Michelle Bravo  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'3  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: 6th  
Wand: Vampire fang 10 inch, Yew  
Hair: Shoulder length, slightly wavy black with white streaks  
Eyes: Warm dark brown  
Race: Muggleborn, Hispanic  
Quidditch: Cheer crew  
B-day: March 18 (may change)  
Pet: White Rabbit - Momigi, stays at home  
Other: Only reason she's in Hufflepuff is because she doesn't always use common since and she's too happy-go-lucky to BE anywhere else..., animal lover, loves anime, can get in hyper mode more then usual, almost never sad or angry, loves to laugh at pranks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I've finally updated. Sorry it took forever. This is very, very short but I'll be getting longer chapters later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it but I do own all of the characters that there are profiles on and anything that doesn't seem to be in any of the books. Please don't steal. Thanks.

Chapter 1

_Hey- _

_How have you all been? My summer's been whacked. Kenny blew up the dining room again. I tell you he can't get that hair potion right! I mean, come on! He makes one **every month** and he still blows stuff up! We had to do tons of explaining to the police again. Argh! Things started looking up when we went to the beach though. It was so much fun. _

_The reason I'm mailing you is to see if you want to meet me at Diagon Ally tomorrow before we get ready to leave for Hogwarts. Owl me back soon! _

_Arielle _

_P.S. Paper is complements of Sheba._

"Arielle! Are you ready? We have to leave if we are going to make our dinner reservations!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, taking the chewed paper (Sheba chewed on it! Bloody dog, but he's just too cute!) and handing it to my family's owl, Katana.

"Give this to Reyna, Kayla, and Michelle for me, ok?" Katana hooted and flew out the window as I raced downstairs as to not anger my mom.

Sorry, it's so short. After the second chapter they will get longer, but I have a very limited time on the computer right now (I am on vacation and we're not always home) and I am working on typing up some of my other stories. Plus I'm on my granddad's computer right now and not mine. No flames please! Just e-mail me ideas. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

KiraraTheNekoDemon: I'm hate boring disclaimers. One, I think we get idea that I DO NOT own Harry Potter for if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this now would I? Two, they make me sad that I can't every own the characters. Three, I'm not going to go on…

Chapter 2

/Diagon Ally: The next day: Arielle's POV/

"Reyna!" I yelled running to hug my black haired, outgoing friend.

"Hey Arielle! I missed you so much girl! … Dang! Is that a new hairdo? You look great in it, along with that tan! Beach did you good I see," she smiled, elbowing me playfully in the side. We both laughed. That's Reyna for ya! Always complementing others on their looks. We started to walk down the street as we talked, looking for Kayla and Michelle.

"Hey! Arielle! Look in there!" Reyna said pointing to Flourish & Blotts. A dark-haired girl with white highlights stood with a Japanese manga book in her hand.

"Hey, Michelle!" we called to the window as we banged on it. The storekeeper gave us a nasty glare as Michelle glanced over at us. Her face broke out in a wide grin. She waved and quickly went to pay for her book. We waited for her by the window as she paid.

"BOO!" A sudden voice shouted from behind us. Reyna screamed as the silver-haired girl laughed. I just stared at her and grinned. The girl glanced at me.

"Dang it! Why can't I ever scare you?" she whined.

"I just don't scare that easily." I smiled. The girl grumbled, annoyed. It was then that Michelle walked out with her books.

"Kayla! Hey! When did you get here?" she grinned at the silver-haired girl.

"Not even a minute ago," Kayla grinned back goofily.

"Now that everyone is here let's get this party STARTED!" Reyna shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yeah!" Michelle laughed along with Kayla and me.

"So where are we going to 'get this party started' at first?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Reyna paused.

"How about the ice cream parlor?" I asked.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Michelle screamed. Reyna and Kayla agreed and we walked over to the ice cream parlor.

"What would you ladies like today?" asked Derek, the cashier person.

"Strawberry banana"

"Orange sherbet with chocolate-covered peanuts"

"Mocha moose tracks with extra caramel"

"Bubble-gum chocolate fudge" we all said simultaneously.

"Ok, coming right up." We all got our ice cream and sat down at the outdoor tables.

"Yum!" Michelle grinned.

Kayla looked up and started to laugh because Michelle had ice cream on her nose. She stuck out her tongue at us and wiped of her nose with a Kleenex. Suddenly, Kayla got her glare face on. We all turned around only to find the most annoying, foolish, idiotic twits standing at the cashier table ordering ice cream.

"Oh, why do those doofuses always have to show up when we're having a good time?" Reyna complained, rolling her eyes at the group of boys. One of the boys had messy black hair and dark hazel eyes, one had slightly longer black hair and dark brown eyes, another brown hair and blue eyes, and the last one had mousy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Strawberry Fudge."

"Warlock's Brew (Napoleon ice cream with caramel, hot fudge, cookie bits, and Bretty Botts Every Flavor Beans)"

"Moon's Rays (Twist ice cream with cookie dough and caramel)"

"A grape slushy." Derek handed them their orders as they turned around to find a seat. One of the boys spotted us and got a smirk.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't little Miss. Abernathy and what's this? A couple of goody-two-shoes." He said.

"Sirius, don't forget their filthy little Slytherin girl. Now do any of you know where my precious Evans might be?" The first one said. Ignoring the last comment, Reyna shouted:

"Hey, we take insult to that!"

"Oh really now?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"And since when has your hair been that ugly blue color, Abernathy? Horrid, right James?" The first boy nodded.

Kayla and I were fuming, yet we out on a cocky smirk and walked up to Sirius and James.

"Sirius…" I said softly.

"James…" Kayla mimicked me.

"EAT ICE CREAM, BOZOS!" We smashed their ice cream into their faces, turned around, and stormed off.

Remus snorted and bit his finger to try and not laugh, while Peter was on the ground in tears. As we walked away, we heard Sirius and James yell at them.

"You're supposed to be on OUR side!"

Kayla and I stormed down the street mumbling insults at the two ice creamed faced twits. Michelle and Reyna followed us silently. After a while, we stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at cleaning supplies for our brooms and to look at the newest broom for sale. It was a Comet 360. Suddenly we started laughing.

"That was funny, wasn't it?" Kayla laughed.

"Yeah, did you see the looks on their faces?" I laughed, "We should have had a camera!"

"Speaking of which…" Reyna said, holding up a beautiful new digital camera.

"Where did you get that?" Kayla and I yelled.

"Michelle had it with her," we looked at Michelle.

"I got it for Christmas," she said nervously.

"Yeah!" we screamed at ran over to squeeze Michelle's guts out.

"G-guys!... I, I can't… b-breath!" She gasped.

"Sorry," we said instantly letting go.

"Hey guys I'm going to go look at the cleaning supplies. So I'll leave you here to drool on the glass window, ok?" I said walking toward the cleaning supplies. Reyna, Kayla, and Michelle just continued to stare at the broom. I sighed and went ahead, leaving them to rot over a broom…

**Not as long as I wanted but I figured you'd like reading more. So here it is. I am now allowing flames, so do whatever…Write back soon )hopefully)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter Three 

//Nobody's POV//

Kayla, Reyna, and Michelle had continued to stare at the broom in wonderous longing. They were so wrapped up that they didn't notice the yelling down the street, or when it came to a sudden stop. In fact they didn't notice anything until…

"**_BOO!"_** A voice yelled from behind them.

They all screamed bloody murder.

//Sirius's POV//

I heard laughter and a snort as the ice cream fell down my face. I just stood there stunned for a moment , before Remus handed me a napkin- trying not to laugh as he did so.

"Stop laughing!!! Your supposed to be on _OUR_ side!!!" James and I yelled at our two laughing friends.

"Sorry, but it's just too funny!!!" Remus said before he finally broke down laughing. I growled at him.

"I'm _sooo_ going to kill them!" I shouted.

"I'm going with you Sirius!" James stated as we stormed off after those two self absorbed, filth-loving (one being filth) witches.

We were shouting out insults to the sky when Remus said,

"Hey, isn't that them?"

James and I suddenly stopped shouting and got identical smirks on our faces. There stood the Slytherin and two goody two shoes staring in the window of the Quality Quiddich store. We slowly walked up behind them, put our hands to our mouths, and yelled,

"**_BOO!"_**

//Arielle's POV//

I just finished when I heard a loud **_'BOO!' _**and then someone screamed bloody murder. Quickly I headed for the door and dashed outside. There was Sirius, James, and Peter rolling on the floor laughing and crying, while Remus stood trying, again, not to laugh. Peter's nose was bleeding. Michelle's eyes were squeezed shut as she continues to scream: one of her hands bloodied up. Kayla was leaning cross- eyed against the wall in shock, but slowly began to get an angry look. Reyna had passed out against the wall- foaming at the mouth.

"Well, if it isn't the idiots," I said going over to help my friends. Kayla was already helping Michelle as I got Reyna. Kayla muttered that she was going to go and get her broom supplies- looking about ready to beat up the next person to cross her path.

"Cowardly bitch." Sirius said.

"Just because you couldn't ever in a million years not try to get revenge doesn't mean you have the right to her _that_, _mutt face._" I yelled, shooting a glare his way. Sirius looked taken back and didn't speak for a minute. Truthfully, no one said a word until Kayla returned with her things.

"Come on," I said, walking away. Kayla walked ahead of me tears in her eyes. I caught up to her. She sniffled and hastily tried to wipe away her tears. We walked next to her silently, Michelle and Reyna on her left side.

"He has no right to say that. _They _have no right to say that. It's stupid Arielle, how unfair the world is. How it always seems to be you that gets hurt, yet you know it's not. And still, the pain is just the same. I mean, we know my family already thinks I'm useless. Almost everyone else does too!" She cried.

"The pain always hurts…It's just how the world is- even if it's not fair. And your not useless, Kayla. You have so many talents that half the wizards and witches I know would like to have. Besides, since when have you started to care about what others think?" At this Kayla made a move to punch Reyna- who was the one talking- but missed as the girl dodged.

"You very well know that I care a lot about what others think." Kayla huffed, now in a slightly more cheery mood.

"You also very well know, that I was merely joking! But they don't know the real you, ya know." Reyna finished.

"Yay! We all know that you're very smart! You a lot better learner then most of us here!" Michelle continued.

"You're a great friend Kayla, and I think you should know that. Plus, you're an excellent prankster!" I finished off playfully. Kayla smiled and stared up at the sky for a minute.

"Thanks you guys…"

"Hehe! No problem. You're our friend, and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't try to cheer you up? Now it seems like all we have to do is get these morons to stop following us," I jerked my thumb back over my shoulder to point behind me.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were down the street and out of hearing range but they seemed to be stalking us.

"They're _so _annoying!" Michelle said. We all continued to stroll down the street while continuing to ignore them.

"You guys want some butterbeer?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah! Butterbeer!" Michelle shouted eagerly. Kayla nodded, a stupid grin plastered on her face. I followed suit, but without the stupid grin. We entered Trixy's Drink Tavern.

"Four butterbeers, please," I said to the waiter.

"Make that order eight," came a voice from behind. We spun around to face Sirius. Simultaneously, we glared at him.

"Hey, we're not here to do anything but drink a butterbeer and…" Remus nudged Sirius, "apologize, even though you shoved ice cream up our noses. It still wasn't right to say those things about Kayla."

We all nodded but our faces still held glares.

"I still don't trust you," I said.

"Don't worry, I don't trust you either," he said.

"Here's your butterbeer ladies. That's one gallon and three sickles." The cashier said. As we rummaged through our pockets, and came out empty-handed.

"I'm broke," Kayla stated.

"Me, too" Michelle whined. I shook my head too. We all turned to look at Reyna.

"Why are you all looking at me!?! I'm always broke!" Reyna replied.

"I'll get it. _But, _you have to come over and sit with us." Sirius replied smugly. As he said this, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out nine sickles. His face became an expression of annoyance.

"Hmmm…I thought I had more then this…Do you have any James?" Sirius asked, confronting his friend. James stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out three sickles. This time it was James's turn to be annoyed. James turned to Remus.

"Hey Remus! You don't happen to have any money left do you?" James asked in a pleading tone. Remus held out one sickle and three knuts.

"Sorry guys, that's it." They all turned to Peter.

"Cough it up, rat-boy!" They demanded. Peter coward, and with a heavy sigh, handed them the remaining fourteen sickles and twenty-six knuts.

"B-but I was saving that for Madam Merlile's Candy Apples!" he whimpered as they handed the money to the cashier.

Everyone grabbed a butterbeer and sat down at one of the tables nearby.

"Thanks!" Michelle laughed, happy once again.

"Yeah…thanks…" I muttered, barely audible.

"Your apology is accepted." Kayla said as she sipped her butterbeer. Reyna nodded in agreement. Sirius, James, and Remus broke out into grins, while Peter continued to sulk about the loss of his money.

"Glad to hear it." They said.

"So Abernathy, any idea where Evans is today? I have yet to see her smiling face this summer. I was kind of hoping she'd be with you today," James said, almost sounding worried.

"Yeah, she just got back from Greece this morning, so she was exhausted. We told her to stay home and rest," I said.

"Oh, no wonder…" he said softly to himself.

"Worried?" I asked.

"Yea… I mean NO! Why would _I _be worried?" he asked. I laughed.

"When do you want us to pay you back?" I asked, looking at Sirius.

"You don't need to pay me back. A gentlemen needs to treat a lady _sometimes_, ya know," he laughed, a deep joking laugh. A beautiful laugh that I could listen to all- '_wait! WHAT!?! A beautiful laugh!!! Alright that's it, Kayla call the police and tell them to bring a straight jacket! Call a shrink! I don't care, I just know I'm going mental'! _

"Though," Sirius continued, "I could use a kiss!" He put his face up near mine. Before I could think, I brought my hand up and slapped him soundly on the face with a loud shriek.

"Well, it was worth a shot," he sighed, faking sorrow as he rubbed him throbbing cheek. Michelle laughed as he said this and looked out the window.

"Eep! Hide me!!!" she said ducking under the table cloth that was drapped over the table. Kayla looked out the window- along with Reyna- and burst out in laughter.

"What is it?" I asked. The two laughing idiots imitated a person messing with their hair in a mirror.

"Oh no…" I stated before I cracked up laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Michelle screeched at us from under the table. The boys looked at us like we were insane- which very well may be true.

"What is the matter with you four?" Sirius said.

"I think they've gone mental, Padfoot," James said, backing away from the giggling maniacs.

"Or," Remus started, "they've spotted a narcissist pig."

He pointed out the door that just opened. There stood a devilishly handsome boy. Long golden hair flowed down to his shoulders in waves. His eyes were a brilliant baby blue and his teeth were the shiniest any of them had ever seen.

"Hello Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, girls!" the blond smiled, blinding everyone in the rays from his smile.

"Hello Gildory." Remus greeted the fifth year boy with indifference. Kayla, Reyna, and I were unsuccessfully trying to stifle our giggling.

"Hey, did you girls happen to know where Michelle went running off to?" Lockhart asked. The three of us shook our heads and burst out in giggles.

"Huh…I thought I saw here come in here a minute ago. You sure?" He asked dumbfounded.

"We –laugh- haven't –more laughter- seen her recently!" Kayla laughed.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Reyna started for the restrooms.

"NO!" we heard a voice yell as two hands came out and grabbed her feet. Reyna stumbled at the sudden lack on movement and fell, landing straight on her face.

"Who's that?" Lockhart asked.

"Oh, just a cousin of mine. She's only about six and she's quite taken to Reyna. Don't pay her any mind." I said, waving him off.

"Oh…well, are you sure you haven't seen Michelle?" He asked one last spark of hope in his voice.

"We're sure. And why wouldn't she want to see you? I mean you remind me so much of Narcissist, and he was a handsome god of old."

"Handsome, you say?" He question, clearly not one to study Greek history.

"Oh, yes! All the girls were after him- he _is _a Greek god, you know!" Arielle said, eager to use her knowledge of Greek history and the astronomy homework they'd been assigned over the summer to good use –putting down overconfident self absorbed men like Lockhart.

Potter, Black, and 'rat-boy' looked completely lost. Clearly they didn't do the homework they were assigned. That or they just copied off of Remus, if he let them that is… Kayla and Reyna exchanged looks of amused annoyance. Even Michelle seemed to be silently giggling under the table. I guess they had reason to though. I loved Greek and Roman history and religion, so I had a tendency to use it to my advantage. A lot.

I turned my attention back to Lockhart stood there in thought- probably dreaming about himself. He snapped out of it and nodded his head as if he was agreeing to what I said. Taking one last look around, he turned and said.

"Well, I thank you comrades of my wondrous Princess Michelle. If you see her, tell her that her Prince is looking for her. I would stay to look for her but I have a meeting scheduled for a Uni-shine toothpaste commercial and then I have Twitches Best Smile Award autographs to sign. I hope to see my charming admires again, and I don't want you boys," he motioned to the four boys, pausing at Peter a minute to consider including him, "to envy me to much. If you just buy Uni-shine toothpaste, then you guys may have just as many fan girls as me! Sadly though, you don't have the hair to pull it off though…maybe some of my Lockhart Lock's of Curls would help. We'd have to grow out your hair first-"

"That's nice of you, Gildory, but we won't want to take away from you. And you're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Remus said, as Sirius and James pushed him toward the door.

"Oh my! You're right! Well, toddles!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Oh my god, I thought he'd never leave!" Reyna sighed.

"Whose this 'Narcissist' guy, Abernathy?" Black asked.

"He's a Greek god that _was _handsome and many girls _did_ like him, but he was so handsome that…h-he…" I couldn't stop laughing.

"He would constantly look at himself in a mirror or the lake until he one day withed and died." Lupin finished for me. (Kirara: I know I've been referring to them by their first names and I still will occasionally but I am switching to their last names for now. Sorry if there is any confusion.) Everyone but Potter started laughing. He was off in a daze.

"You know…I was planning on using that Princess line on Evans, but know that I've heard Lockhart say it, I don't think I could manage…" Potter stated randomly. This caused everyone to crack up even more.

"Oh shit James, we have to go get your mom's robes still!" Black said, suddenly buggering up.

"Crap, I forgot." Potter nearly screamed.

"Idiots, as always." Kayla grumbled.

"Just be glad we're in such a good mood today, snake, or we'd be making you're lives living hell right now." Black countered.

"Trust me, you'd be into much pain to even think about making our lives hell." Kayla's temper flared, her fingers twitching by her sides.

"The pain of humiliation! You remember what you guys put Snape through last year? Well think of that, but only ten times worse." I smirked back, quick to correct Kayla's mistake. We can't let her temper start to flare, or there'd be chaos and hell to pay. It's quite odd though. Normally, she had more patience for such trivial things.

"We'll we see when we get on the train tomorrow then, won't we? Just be ready, we're not going to go easy on you." Potter shot back.

"Just don't let your guard down, _boys_," Reyna raised an eyebrow in an amused question, "I highly doubt your sissy arses could save you when we make you regret ever challenging us."

"You'll be the ones regretting those brave words by the time we're done with you, Miss. Skin-and-Bones. We have ways to utterly humiliate you." Both Black and Potter responded this time.

"Whatever you happen to do to us, we'll return a hundredfold." All four of us girls shouted at the say time. (I got this quote from Naruto, which I also do not own. I just love the manga…and this line.)

"To bad we don't steal lines from books." Potter smirked. He had stolen the book from Michelle once and read that line. Damn him. I forgot about that.

"To bad we don't have over-inflated egos to match you and your air headed brains." Reyna and Kayla had shot back in the nick of time. They two were about to shout out another insult- Peter even looked like he would have joined in on this one- but Remus had already shoved them out the door, reminding them they needed to _still_ get Mrs. Potter's robes.

"Hehe! We got in the last word! Take that!" I shouted at the door, sticking out my tongue. I felt like acting like a three year-old right now. It made our small victory over the Bothersome Quartet that much easier to enjoy. Hehe!

"It's getting late. I have got to leave here soon, so we might want to start to head back. Unless you guys want to stay and look around more." Michelle looked at us, apologizing with her eyes.

"Ah no, I'm done! I've had my day on fun! Besides, I might just wring one of there necks if we run into those bastards again." Kayla grinned at Michelle. Michelle laughed as always. I liked her laugh. Everyone did. It was always so happy, and it was easy to make her do.

"Yay, my mom's demanding me to be home here soon too. If I'm not back, she'll probably come and drag me back by my ear. And then it's my neck I have to save at home. I can't get grounded!" Reyna scoffed, before grinning as well.

"My mom won't care to much, but I do need to pack." I said with a guilty look, imaging my room. There was no way I'd get it packed if I didn't get home tonight. I didn't even know where my robes were.

We talked as we walked to the Leaky Cauldron so we could use floo powder. Don't get me wrong, I mean, we can all apparate. It's just the question of _how well…_Let's just say that Michelle isn't the world's best apparator…(Last time she tried, she ended up in the middle of a _highway_…in Bloody Freakin' AUSTRIALIA!!!). Soon, we arrived at the designated place.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Michelle said before taking a hand of Floo powder and shouting 'Bravo House!'

"Bye." Reyna said, aparating to her house. Now only Kayla and I were left. We looked at each other with a nod and disappeared with a load 'pop'! We showed up seconds later in the woods surrounding my house. Kayla was living in a 'temporary housing arrangement'- which was a very modern day looking home inside of a tree house only a few miles from my house. We dubbed it 'the Fort'. She was having certain family issues, she had said, and had to escape her house for a while.

The two of us walked until we spotted my house between the trees. Kayla sighed next to me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just a slight problem I need to deal with. It'll be fine though. Just annoying is all." She smiled softly at me. I nodded, knowing not to argue.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said. She nodded and waved bye. Kayla then turned into her silver wolf form before dashing off toward the Fort. I turned and walked into my house when I couldn't see her anymore. The sun was almost down by the time I got in the door.

"So…tired…" I said before collapsing on my bed in exhaustion. Sleep consumed me.

Kirara: That's it for this chapter. Srry it took so long to update. It is longer though. Bye for now! Plz read and review! The more reviews, the more cjance I'll update sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm going to be going through this fanfiction adn correcting my grammar mistakes i missed. if you find any that bother you, let me know. I am willing to fix them. Thanks!

KiraraTheNekoDemon


End file.
